XCOM: The Soldier and the Ethereal
by James Mayheart
Summary: A Male X-COM soldier is sent on a scout mission and encounters a female Ethereal. (This story is now officially completed) :)
1. Chapter 1: The Encounter

_The Soldier and the Ethereal_

 **Summery**

 _An X-COM soldier encounters an Ethereal, but not in a way you expected._

 **Story**

 **Chapter 1: Encounter**

Jack, a Human man who was trained in the Historical and Archeological field, was an X-Com Soldier on a mission. He was order by the Commander himself to do a one-man scout and research mission at an undiscovered Mayan site in the jungles of Mexico. The main mission was to see if the site was a good location for the X-COM headquarters for Latin American Operations. The Side Mission was to see if there could be any interesting new historical information about the site. So when Jack was able to reach the site, it seemed as if it was left abandon by the Mayans themselves. Everything seemed untouched and peaceful, until a loud whistling sound started to become audible in Jack's ears. Jack looked up and saw a Flying Saucer coming in for a crash landing in the forest, about a thousand feet away. He soon heard a loud boom, when the space ship made impact on the ground. Large clouds of smoke started to rise above the tree lines about 500 feet away from where Jack was standing. Jack immediately ran towards the crash site to see if there were any survivors.

 _10 minutes ago before the UFO Crash Landing…_

"Alright, we were able to escape ADVANT Air Space and everything seems to be in good shape. Rex, status report on our crew" said a female Ethereal to a male MUTON. "So far everyone is recovering from our Evac from the ADVENT base in El Paso Commander Celeste" replied the male MUTON. "Thank you Rex, that is good to know that the crew is doing alright. Victoria, contact X-COM and tell them that we would like to make a truce with them and in return, we will give them every dark secret and classified information about ADVANT" said Celeste to the female Viper. "Will do Celeste, it's time for ADVANT to face the consequence they have done to every species under their control" said the Female Viper.

Before Victoria could make contact with X-COM, the communications were hacked and a screen appear in front of the commanding center of the ship. Everyone looked at the screen and soon everyone glared and had angry looks on who appeared on the screen. On the Screen was an Ethereal General looking directly at Celeste with an angry glare. "How could you do this to us Celeste, you were our best scientist and warrior to the Ethereal Monarch. You were going to become a general with a bright future within a week, but no, instead you throw it all away and decide to betray us by running to X-Com and telling them about our secret plans to annihilating them" said the male Ethereal General.

Celeste glared at him, she knew this general to well. If he was able to hack their communications, then that meant he had a horrible surprise for her and her crew. She feared if the Ethereal Monarch found out what she knew, they would immediately execute her and make her look like she was a criminal to the Ethereal civilian community.

"How could I, I'll tell you why. I joined the Ethereal Monarch military to protect our people and the innocent lives of other sentient species. When I found out that my own military and government are experimenting on innocent species without their consent, when they are attacking innocent human settlements, when you are nearly destroying a sentient species for your own personal gain instead of helping that race, that is where I draw the line. X-Com was right, we are not humanity's so called saviors who stopped their own wars, hunger or disease. We are their invaders who ravaged their lands and their people, they have a right to be afraid of us. I plan I stopping this madness by joining X-Com and putting a stop to this psychotic plan that the Ethereal Monarch created. I plan on showing not only those ADVANT human civilians what the Ethereal Monarch is doing, but also to the Ethereal civilian community as well. When everyone sees these plans, not only will the civilians go against ADVANT, but also ADVANT soldiers, pilots and sailors will go against ADVANT as well. We will show the universe the truth, even if we have to give our own lives to show the Universe the truth" said Celeste in a commanding voice.

Every Crew member on the ship heard Celeste's speech and were proud of her for what she had said. Before Celeste knew the truth, she was one of ADVANT's best warriors. She was able to easily take over area's controlled by X-COM. She was also an excellent scientist, when she had spare time. She was able to find new cures for both humans and Aliens and was able to create new gadgets that helped soldiers in combat.

The reason for joining the military was because of what happened to her mother and brother. She was only 4 years old when her mother and brother die. Her mother and brother were stationed on a space ship that was flying over the south west region of the U.S.A. All of a sudden, the ship was attacked by the U.S. Air Force and completely destroyed. She remembered when she received the news about her mother's and brother's death. Her mother was only 45 years old and her brother was only 18 years old. Her mother was only a doctor, while her brother was just a recruit. She remembered crying for who knows how long. Then she realized the best way to honor them was to join the military and help save lives.

It seemed that Celeste was going to have a bright future ahead of her, when she was given the rank General. She was official about to become a general, when she had one last mission left. She and her team were going to raid a X-COM safe house in Albuquerque because the house contained valuable classified information. When her team and her stormed the safe house, all hell broke loose. When the fighting was over, there was only two survivors left in the safe house. A man in his 30s and a boy that was 10 years old. At first they thought the man was holding the boy hostage, but soon realized that the boy was not a hostage, but was the man's son. The man had no weapons or bombs. Then that's when the universe was turned upside down when the man showed them the videos of every dark secret that ADVANT and the Ethereal Monarch was withholding from the public and the military. At first her team and her didn't believe what they were seeing, until the boy allowed Celeste to look into his memories, since she had telepathy. What Celeste saw in the boy's mind was pain, lost and traumatizing. The boy lived in a small human settlement in the country side. All of a sudden ADVANT came in and captured everyone, including him. At first she thought that he was going to be taken into ADVANT child protection, what happened next hit her heart and soul. She saw the boy being taken into a lab, and instead of getting any treatment, he was soon put into a tube filled with liquid. She soon saw the boy being experimented on by ADVANT black ops Scientist. She saw that the boy found his mother and sister in similar container and before her own eyes, she saw them being disincarnated. The boy was too young to see his own mother and sister to be killed. She saw everything that ADVANT and the Ethereal Monarch did to him. She felt sad for the boy and Anger at ADVANT and the Ethereal Monarch. The Father revealed that he was a part of the X-Com raid at the ADVANT Albuquerque base because he found out his son was there. After finding out the Truth, Celeste and her team decided to let the Father and Son escape before ADVANT arrived on the scene. The Father and Son were able to leave Albuquerque before ADVANT arrived.

Ever since that incident, Celeste and the team were never the same and decided that they were going to EVAC their base and head towards an X-COM base somewhere either in the South tip of the U.S. or in Mexico. Now, Celeste was looking at the General on the Ship's video screen. She knew something bad was about to happen and she prepare for the worst.

"I'm disappointed in you Celeste, instead of saving our race, you choose to put all sentient species near extinction. These humans are nothing but perfect lab rats, their genes and DNA can make the Ethereals stronger and faster. They were meant to be ruled by us, if we had left them alone, they would have gone extinct.

It's funny if you think about it, your mother said something similar to me, when she found out about our plans. She told me that this was wrong and we should had come to earth with open arms instead of invading them. She was going so far to actually helping X-COM to stop us, I guess it was a good idea then to have her ship's core blow up and make it look like it was the U.S. Air Force that did it" said the Ethereal General.

Celeste's eyes went wide open, as well as her mouth, when she heard what the General told her. Everyone on the ship gasped when they heard that, the General just revealed that he was responsible for killing 1,596 lives on that ship, including the Commander's mother and brother.

"You Killed THEM!" screamed Celeste. The General had a stern face on Celeste and continued. "Yes Celeste, I killed them. I had to because if they had help X-COM, then X-COM would have won, the Earth would have been saved and united and worst of all they could have brought more alien on their side than us. It's sad you and your team will have to suffer the same fate as your mother and brother. You are now a disgrace to your officers, your race and your family. Good bye Daughter and good riddance said the General who turned out to be Celeste's Father.

All of a sudden, a loud explosion shook the ship and everything went crazy. People flying, screaming and loud alarms blaring. Celeste did her best to keep ever member of her team in order, but it was no use. The ship took 45 degree dive and was heading straight towards the jungle. Celeste grabbed Rex and Victoria who were the only people on the commanding center and create a force field around them. Celeste looked at her friends one more time before she looked at the window to see that they were about to make impact. Her vision became white and she felt immediate pain, while hearing screams and agony on the ship. After that, Celeste lost consciousness.

 _Jack at the Crash Site…_

When Jack got to the crash site, he saw that the Flying Saucer was torn in half and right in the middle of a big crater. The Ship was about 50 feet long and 30 feet high. When Jack got closer to the ship, he started to see dead bodies on the ground. He saw that some of them were either burnt, crushed or even split in half. The bodies were either Human, Sectoid, MUTON, or Viper. It seemed that there were no survivors of the crashed UFO, until Jack heard a small moan. Jack followed the source of where the moan came from and found that there was a female Ethereal laying on the ground with her stomach. Jack immediately ran towards her and picked her up. "Are you alright miss" Jack asked. "Ughhh" was all the female Ethereal could say. Jack knew what he had to do, he carried the female Ethereal all the way back to the Mayan Site where he had set up camp. While he was able to get out of the crash site, he turned around to look at it one more time. All of a sudden the ship exploded and soon, the ship was no more. Jack looked at the female Ethereal in his arms and saw that she was passed out.

Once he got to his camp, he put the female Ethereal on his bed, immediately got his first aid kit and started the procedure. It seemed that the Ethereal was pretty scratch up, she had scratches on her arms, her legs, her stomach, her chest and her face. She was also bleeding on her leg with green blood. The good news was that Ethereals don't have acid blood, but the bad news was that if she was not cleaned and patched up, her cuts would become infected.

Once Jack was able to clean the cuts, the blood and patch up everything else, Jack got a better look at the female Ethereal. She was 6 foot and 3inches tall, while Jack was 5 foot and 6 inches tall. She wore a white lab coat, with flour sleeves and black like latex suit. It seemed that her clothes were almost shredded by the crash. She had grey lips, had an hour glass body, her skin color was grey and her breast size was a C Cup. Jack had to admit, this female Ethereal was pretty attractive. When she opened her eyes, he saw that her eye color was blue.

"What…Happened, who are you" asked Celeste with fear in her eyes. Jack felt sad for the female Ethereal. "I was walking around this area, when I heard your Space Ship coming down. When I looked up to see where the sound was coming from, I saw your Space Ship coming down for a crash landing. I immediately went to see if everyone was alright and I found you. How are you feeling by the way" asked Jack in a sincere voice. The Female Ethereal gave a small smiled and said "Terrible, but I'm starting to feel better. Thank you for saving me" said the female Ethereal in a tired, but happy voice. Jack smiled back and asked "Do you know what caused your Space Ship to crashed"?

The Female Ethereal look down on the ground with a sad expression. "There was a bomb in the core room and before we could detect it, it exploded. We were falling from the sky with no power and were afraid of crashing into a small village. So we decided to crash by the jungle, that way no civilians would get hurt. When we made impact, I tried my best to create a force field around my team. I thought I could save them, but when we made impact, the impact caused the ship to be torn in half. My force field was able to protect me, but I don't know what happen to team members. All I remember is being carried out of the wreckage by you before passing out" said the female Ethereal.

Jack saw tears in the female Ethereal's eyes and decided to tell her the bad news, so that she could have disclosure. He told her that all the crew members were dead and how sorry he was that she lost her whole entire team. He soon saw her crying and weeping and decided to hold onto her to give her comfort. Once she was able to stop crying, she looked up at Jack and said "Thank you for saving me and trying to save my team mates as well." Jack said in a calm voice "Your welcome. If I may ask, what is your name? The female Ethereal looked into his eyes and said "My name is Celeste, what is your name?" "My name is Jack" replied Jack in a happy tone.

Celeste looked at Jack from head to toe. He had black hair, had white skin, look to be 25 years old and seemed to be in good shape. He wore a camouflage suit and saw that he had an X-Com symbol on his right shoulder and an American flag symbol on his left shoulder. Celeste had to admit this human was very attractive and was wondering how fit this human could be under his uniform.

Celeste relaxed, when she found out that Jack was an X-COM soldier. She decided to tell him her mission and told him the rest of the story. Once Jack learned the whole entire story of what happened, he felt pity for her and would be glad to take her back to base.

After getting to know each other a bit, Jack decided to call X-Com so that they could get pick up. After about a couple of hours later, Jack and Celeste could see a Skyranger over the horizon. Jack smiled, knowing that help was about to arrive. He looked over Celeste and saw fear in her eyes. "It's alright Celeste, X-COM will welcome you with open arms. They are not racist humans as ADVENT proclaims them to be, X-COM only dislike of what ADVENT is doing to my species" said Jack putting his arms around Celeste. Celeste soon relaxed, lean her head on Jack's chest, looked into Jack's eyes and smiled "Thank you Jack" said Celeste. As Jack and Celeste looked at the Skyranger coming in closer to view, they looked to the horizon. At the horizon, they wonder what the future will hold for them if the war between X-COM and ADVENT would end. What they didn't realize was that even though the future looked gloomy and dark, it seems that history can always show the viewers that when the dark times end, the future will turn out brighter than expected.


	2. Chapter 2: The Wedding

XCOM the soldier and the ethereal Chapter 2 (The Wedding)

 **Chapter 2: The Wedding**

 _After the crash, Celeste had joined X-Com to defeat Advent and the Ethereal Empire and avenge those who were killed in the crash caused by the Ethereal Empire. For 2 years X-COM fought with all its might to repel Advent control of earth. All hope seemed lost, but everything changed, when the Commander was able to destroy the AVATAR project and exposed it to Advent civilian public. After revealing the earth shattering truth to the Advent civilian public, the public turned against Advent and X-Com was able to regain control of earth. Advent was soon destroyed and X-Com became in charge of helping Earth's governments get back on their feet. X-Com was also able to remove the mind control chips that were inside the Advent soldiers and their extraterrestrial allies. With Earth back on its feet and former Advent forces joining X-Com, X-Com prepared a full retaliation on the Ethereal Empire._

 _Within 3 years, X-Com was able to liberate the Grey Alien's(Sectoids) home world, MUTON's home world, Berserkers' home world, faceless' home world, Andromedons home world, Zudjaris' home world,_ _Archon's home world and Viper's home world that were under control of the Ethereal Empire. After liberating the planets, X-Com and its new allies attacked the Ethereal Empire's home world._

 _In the end, the Ethereal Empire was defeated and the civilian Ethereals were shown the horrors of what the Ethereal Empire had done to the milky way galaxy. X-Com and its allies helped the Ethereal community and rebuild their government into a Democratic government. Celeste was able to put her father on trial for the murder of her team and her family. The verdict for Celeste's father was death and Celeste finally felt free, for she brought justice for her team and family._

 _1 year later after the trails…_

Celeste was just standing behind the door, waiting for her cue. She was wearing a white ethereal wedding style dress. Celeste never felt so happy, that today would be the day she would be marring Jack. She was focused on the music that was playing behind the door, but soon she lost focused when the commander came into her right view. She smiled seeing the Commander who was dear friend to Jack and her. He was the one who allowed her to join X-COM and be partner with Jack. She notice that the commander was not alone and two masked Ethereals stood next to the commander. One was female and the other was male.

"Lieutenant Celeste, I want you to meet two friends of mine who have been dying to see you." The Commander smiled and looked at his two friends and nodded at them. The female spoke "Celeste, my son and I have been waiting a long time to see you. We first though you were dead before the first war, but then after finding out that you were all right, we asked the Commander to help us find you." "Who are you if I may ask" Celeste replied. The masked woman moved her hands to her masked and remove it. Her son did the same thing as well. Celeste gasp at who she was seeing right in front of her.

Right there in front of her was her Mother and Brother. Celeste was shocked to say the least. "How" was all could Celeste said in a horse and shocked voice. Her mother immediately came to her and hugged her. "It's alright sweetie, you can let it all out, I'm here for you" her mother said with a comforting smile and tears in her eyes. Celeste started to cry tears of joy for finding out that her Mother and Brother were alright.

Once she was done crying, the Commander explained to her that when their shipped crashed down, her Mother and Brother survived, but were in critical conditions. The Commander arrived in time to save them and convinced them to join X-COM. Ever since then, they were a big help to X-Com for winning the Second war. He also revealed that they had to keep their survival a secret to prevent the Ethereal's Empire from knowing in order to protect themselves. After the War was over, they found out that Celeste alive and well and was with X-Com, when the Commander figured out that Celeste was related to the two. The Commander revealed to them that Celeste would be marring one of X-com's high ranking soldiers known as Jack. They immediately wanted to see her as soon as possible and with the help of the Commander, here they were.

All of a sudden, they heard _here comes the bride_ theme, which meant that Celeste's cue was on. Her brother came to her and held his hands up to her and said with a smile "are you ready?" "Yes" she replied in gleeful tone. Once Celeste walked through the door, her brother held her hand and walked her down the aisle. Once Celeste got up onto the chapel, she saw Jack smiling and realized that he knew who was standing next to her.

"You knew" said a surprise Celeste. "Yesterday, the Commander contacted me and told me the news. I soon came up with an idea that this would be a great wedding gift and your Mother and Brother happily agreed with the idea" replied Jack. Celeste smiled at Jack's comment and soon the wedding started. After they said their wedding vows and put their wedding rings on each other, the pastor said "You may kiss the bride" and Jack and Celeste happily did.

After the wedding party and saying goodbye to everyone, they got into their limo and the driver drove them to the airport. Once there, they got on their flight and soon headed to Hawaii. After 2 hours of waiting, they finally arrived in Hawaii, due to the advancements of commercial airline technology. They were able to get to their luxuries hotel just when it was sunset. They got to their room, put their luggage next to their bed and immediately fell on to the bed and were fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: (Lemon)

The Human and Ethereal Chapter 3

Jack and Celeste were walking through the rainforest of Oahu Hawaii. They were on their honeymoon and were having a wonderful time. Before Jack and Celeste got married, Jack told Celeste about the beauty of Hawaii and how majestic Hawaii was. Celeste soon wanted her honeymoon in Hawaii after hearing the stories that Jack told her about.

So here they were, walking in the beautiful rainforest. It was August, so the temperatures were in the 90's and the sky was clear. Celeste was curious about were Jack was taking her. Before they left, he told her to put on her favorite swimsuit and cover it with some clothes. So she assumed they were going somewhere where they would get wet. He told her that where they were going was a surprise.

"So how much further do we have to go Jack?" asked Celeste. "Just about 50 feet left Celeste and trust me, you are going to like where I'm taking you" replied Jack in a happy tone. While they were walking through the rainforest Celeste examine Jack. She notices that he was shorter than her, but was well built. She knew that Jack was what humans would call hybrids. Before Jack met Celeste, Jack went through a secret program that only the Commander knew about. X-com happen to have captured a dead Ethereal and one of the scientist came up with a crazy idea of how to overcome the Ethereal's mind control. The scientist believed that by mixing Human DNA with Ethereal DNA, it would give X-Com the advantage it needed to defeat the Ethereal Empire. They needed the right person and the right blood type in order for this to work and soon enough, Jack was the person they were looking for. Jack happily volunteer in order to help his people and he knew the risks. After the experiment was over, nothing seemed different about Jack on the outside, but in his insides, that was a different story. Every cell had change, but his appearance hadn't. The more research they did, the more results they found. In conclusion, Jack was still a human, but he was not a normal human. His mind could gather more data than any known human. His life span was increased and from what the scientist were able to conclude was that he would have a life span of an Ethereal. An Ethereal could live up to a thousand years, so Jake would look like in his 20's for the next couple of centuries. But out of all these incredible discoveries, the number one discovery was that he was immune of Ethereal mind control that X-Com was looking for. He had a few muscles on his body, but not too exaggerated. Celeste had seen other male humans, who were more muscle than Jack, but she still found Jack hansom and loved him very deeply. She looked at his attire, he had a white shirt, blue shorts, green sandals and a blue cap on his head.

"Were finally here Celeste" said Jack in excitement. Celeste stopped in her tracks and saw that right in front of her was a 40-foot-long and 40-foot-wide Blue Lagoon that was almost a perfect circle. She saw how clear and blue the water was and she could see the grass become sand near the water. There were not many trees around the blue lagoon, so they had a perfect view of the blue sky. She gasped in shock of how beautiful this place was.

While Celeste was looking at the scenery, Jack examine Celeste. Out of all the woman Jack had seen in his life, Celeste was the most beautiful woman he ever met and he loved her deeply. Celeste wore a white sleeveless shirt, green shorts and blue sandals. Through her clothes, she had an hour glass body, she had firm breast and butt that would make any man go wild. She was, in Jack's view, a majestic woman that God created in this vast infinite Universe.

Jack didn't realize it, but Celeste knew that he was looking at her body. She decided to tease him by swaying her hips seductively and she could sense that Jack was defiantly being turned on by her teasing, causing her to smile with satisfaction.

"How did you find this place, I looked at forest map and it doesn't mention this place." Celeste asked. "I know a friend of mine who lives in Oahu and told me of this place. He also told me this place was called the Lovers Lagoon by the Native Hawaiians" said Jack. "I can see why this place was called the Lovers Lagoon, it's a perfect place for a Honey Moon" said Celeste.

After looking at the scenery for a while, Jack and Celeste took of their T shirts, pants, hat and sandals. Jack wore a green swimsuit shorts, while Celeste wore a blue bikini. Jack walked around the blue lagoon to make sure there were not any dangerous animals in the water. So far no dangerous animals were in the water and it was safe to swim. He also made sure there was no one around, since they wanted their special moment to be private.

"Everything looks good, are you ready to test the water my dear" asked Jack. "Hmmm, the water looks good and nice, sure, I would love to test the water with you" replied Celeste. Jack and Celeste stood together and started to walk towards the blue lagoon. As soon as they got into the water, they could feel the cool refreshing water hit their warm skins. "Mhhh, this is really nice Jack" said Celeste "I know Celeste, this is truly relaxing, I wonder how deep this lagoon is" replied Jack.

Jack decided he would find out, so he took a dive and went to the deepest part of the lagoon, which happen to be the center of the lagoon. Celeste could clearly see where Jack was going, due to the clear water. After Jack reached the bottom, he immediately went up to the surface. He soon swam towards Celeste and told her that the deepest part of the lagoon was 15 feet deep. Where Jack and Celeste where was at the edge of the lagoon, which happen to be 5 feet deep.

After getting use to the lagoon, they started to play with each other. Jack would try to chase Celeste by swimming to her, while she swam away. Eventually after a few minutes of chasing her, he finally caught up to her and grabbed her leg. She felt his warm hands on her ankle and turned around to see him grab her hips, she soon knew what would happen next and deviously smiled. She put all four arms around his back and waist, while Jack put his arms around her waist and they kiss passionately.

They kissed each other for about a few minutes and cuddle in the cool water, feeling their warm bodies touching each other. After a while of cuddling and kissing, they let go and just relaxed in the lagoon. Celeste floated in the shallow area of the lagoon, while Jack did some laps around the lagoon.

Celeste looked where Jack was swimming and noticed he had finished his laps and was resting on a flat boulder that was in the lagoon. The boulder's surface was at least 3 inches above the water, while the entire boulder was underwater touching the bottom. Celeste soon came up and smiled deviously. She pressed her body against his and rapped her arms around his back, while kissing him. She suddenly felt a bulge on her stomach and smiled gleefully.

"I see you are really horny my dear" stated Celeste. "I am, but I can tell you are as well" replied Jack. "So how do you want to do this, would you like me to lay down and you on top, or would you like me to be on top while you are laying down" asked Celeste in a lustful voice. "We could both lay down on our sides and feel each other's embrace" replied Jack. "Hmm I like the sound of that" said Celeste in a happy tone.

Jack lay down on his left side, while Celeste moved into his view. She turned around to give him a good look at her back and bent down giving Jack a perfect view of her ass. She slowly moved her hands to her bikini underwear and slowly pulled it down. Once the bikini underwear was off, Jack had a perfect view of her ass and womanhood.

Around the waist, her skin was grey, but when it came to her Ass and womanhood, they were both slime green, just like her blood. His blood soon went down to his manhood, causing it to pulse a bit. She turned her head and asked "Like what you see human?" "I do and it turns me on" replied Jack with a big grin on his face.

Celeste soon stood up and turned around to look directly at Jack. "How much would you like to see what's underneath this bikini" asked Celeste in a lustful tone "I would like it very much" replied Jack. "Well then, if you would like to see my firm natural breast, then you must mate with me until you make me cum" stated Celeste in a lustful tone.

"Alright, I'll make sure to make you orgasm so much that you would be begging me not stop until you are in a complete bliss" replied Jack in a lustful tone. Celeste smiled at Jack's comment and lay down on her right side next to Jack. They soon went into another passionate kiss with their bodies colliding each other. Jack's white skin and Celeste's grey skin met as both of them embracing each other. After finishing their passionate kiss, Jack put his right hand onto his joystick and guided towards Celeste's womanhood. Soon his dick was touching Celeste's womanhood entrance. Jack looked at Celeste's blue eyes and asked in a sincere tone "Are you ready Celeste" to which Celeste replied happily "Yes".

Jack slowly pushed his dick into Celeste's vigina. They both moaned feeling the amazing pleasure they had waited so long. Jack soon felt Celeste's Hymen and stopped, which Celeste's noticed. "Okay Celeste, this is going to hurt, are you ready" asked Jack. "Yes Jack, We've been waiting so long for this, I'm ready" replied Celeste. Jack slowly pushed through Celeste's Hymen, which in turn caused Celeste to feel a bit of pain.

Jack notice Celeste was in pain and decided to give her a passionate kiss, while waiting for the pain to go down. Celeste soon felt relief, when she felt Jack giving her a kiss. Before they knew it, Jack went through Celeste's Hymen, causing Celeste to gasp.

Jack soon felt an odd liquid around his dick and pulled out to find out that it was green blood. Jack and Celeste realized that they weren't virgins anymore. "So how does it feel Mrs. Lewis to not being a virgin anymore" teased Jack. "Well, it felt great, then it became a pain in the ass when you pushed through my hymen, but after that it felt wonderful. What about you Mr. Lewis" Celeste teased back. "Every second was wonderful, but the part when you were in pain was not so much fun" replied Jack.

Jack soon put his dick back into Celeste's womanhood and started a slow thrust rhythm. "oohhhhhhmmmm, this is starting to feel really good Jack" moaned Celeste. "ohhhhh man, your very tight Celeste." replied Jack.

All of a sudden, Jack moved his position and lay on his back, while putting Celeste on top of him and keeping his dick inside of Celeste's cunt. "So you are allowing me to be on top of you, that is really kind of you dear" stated Celeste.

With Celeste on top, she started to increase her speed, causing her and Jack to moan and scream. "Ohhh-fuck Celeste" groan Jack. "Oh Ja-Jack faster, harder, make mm-me cum" moan Celeste. Jack soon put his hands of Celeste's hips, while she put her four hands onto his chest.

Jack increase his speed, his dick to pounding on Celeste's womanhood, making loud slapping sounds. Within a few seconds, Jack found Celeste's G-spot causing her to scream his name in pleasure. "Oh Jack, Oh fuck, Oh Jack, don't stop, don't stop, I'm about to cum." "Ohhhhhhh Celeste I feel it coming" responded Jack. All he did was one more powerful final thrust and it sent Celeste overdrive, causing her to cum. "OHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack" moan Celeste. Jack felt Celeste's wall squeezing his dick so much, that it caused him to cum as well. "Ohhhhhhhhh Celeste" replied Jack. Then Jack let go of her hips and brought his hands to her head and gave Celeste the most passionate kiss he ever gave her. After about a couple of minutes, they departed their kiss, so they could breath.

Jack slowly pulled his dick out and saw a mixture of human and Ethereal cum mix together coming out of Celeste's womanhood. "That, Was, Incredible" said Jack. "It was; I feel like I could go for another round" said Celeste in a lustful tone. "Well then, you better hold on tight" replied Jack.

Celeste and Jack slowly stood up and looked at the lagoon and looked back at each other. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking" asked Jack "Ohhh yes. Before we Jump, let me do one finale thing" replied Celeste. She slowly moved her hands to her back and undid her Bikini Top. Once she did, it soon fell off and landed next to Jack's swimsuit.

Jack's mouth dropped, when he saw Celeste's firm natural breast. Her breast color was grey, but her nipples were the color of slime green. "Come and get me" she said and soon jumped into the lagoon. Jack soon follow and they were both in the lagoon making out. Celeste had her arms around Jack, while Jack had one arm around her back and the other on her breast.

Jack would squeeze one breast, while sucking on the other, causing Celeste to moan. They soon did multiple sex positions in the lagoon, sometimes holding each other and another times Jack would be behind her. Finally, they were on their last round on the sandy shores of the lagoon. With Jack on top and celeste on the bottom. They were both exhausted, but they wanted to do one more final round. They both kiss passionately, while Jack was thrusting. They looked into each other's eyes as Jack did one final thrust causing them to cum. Jack soon turned over and lay on the shallow part of the lagoon with celeste laying on his chest and raping her arms around him.

Jack and Celeste soon cuddle together under the cool water of the lagoon. Their naked bodies became closer to each other and they could feel the warmth of their bodies. "I think we came about 30 times Celeste. I wonder how many children we will have" teased Jack. "God willing just 3 and not 30" replied Celeste. Jack looked at Celeste and said "I Love You Celeste" to which Celeste replied "I Love you too Jack." They laid on the shallow land, held each other and drifted into a peaceful rest, dreaming of the future they would have with their little ones.


	4. Chapter 4: Family

The Human and Ethereal chapter 4

 _5 years later…_

It was a peaceful night in a quiet little suburb. It was around 7:00 PM and the sun had just gone down the horizon, giving the sky a beautiful scenery of stars and galaxies. In one of the houses lived a family of five. The parents were Jack and Celeste and they had two girls and one boy.

"Mommy I have a question to ask you" asked 5-year-old Ariel. "Sure sweetie, what is it" replied Celeste in a happy tone. "What does yours' and ours name mean" asked Ariel. "That is a good question my dear. Ariel means Lion of God. My name Celeste means Heavenly, while your father name Jack means Man. Your Brother's name Vega means swooping eagle and your sisters name Ceres means to grow" answered Celeste.

"Thank you mommy, is Uncle Stark and Grandma coming to visit us soon" asked Ariel "Yes, my Brother and Mother should be here soon" smiled Celeste. "Alright mommy, I'm going to play with Vega and Ceres" stated Ariel as she walked away to play with her brother and sister.

"They keeping growing everyday" Jack said happily. "They sure do dear" replied Celeste. They both walked into the couch, while their three children were playing a few feet in front of them.

Ariel, Ceres and Vega all looked like their mother, but had hair like their father. They were living in a nice two story house in Roswell, New Mexico. The small little town had grown into the 8th populated city in the U.S.A. 51% Extraterrestrial population and 49% human Population in this growing city. Roswell became the major hub for Extraterrestrials looking for a place to live on earth. It also had a big memorial for the 1947 UFO crash incident, the 1962 invasion caused by the Zudjari, the 2015 invasion and 2035 war for the humans and extraterrestrials who lost their lives to protect humanity from the corrupt Ethereal Empire.

After the Second war was over, the Ethereal Empire lost its grips on all the E.T. races that were in their control. With the help of X-Com, each and every E.T. government came together to take down ADVANT and soon invade the Ethereal empire's headquarters. The Milky Way galaxy was free from the Ethereal Empire Control. X-Com and other E.T. organizations soon had a UN style meeting to determine the future of the Milky Way galaxy. Humans, the Sectiods or as some people called them the Greys, the Vipers, the MUTONS, the Ethereals, the Berserkers, the Faceless, the Archons, the Andromedons, former Advent Soldiers, the Zudjaris and Aquatoids all made an alliance to protect each other's worlds from Universal and Galactic threats that could cause them their extinction. The Milky Way galaxy was in peace, for now.

Jack and Celeste enjoyed this new peace and the wonderful family they had. "So is your parents coming over this weekend" aske Celeste. "I believe so" replied Jack. Well, it looks like the kids are going to see both grandmas and uncles, as well as your father Jack" Celeste said happily. "You'll never believe this, but were invited to a wedding" stated Jack "Really, who's wedding is it" asked Celeste. "THE COMMANDER'S" stated Jack "REALLY" Celeste said in shock. "Yes and guest who he is marring" Jack said in excitement "Who" replied Celeste. "Princess Alina" stated Jack "Wow the Viper Princess" asked Celeste. "Yep, they been dating for about a year" answered Jack. "That could explain the hissing and odd kissing sounds near his private quarters for the past couple of months that we've been hearing every time we past it" replied Celeste who was giggling. "Yep, I'm just glad that the Commander found his soul mate and can spend the rest of his life with her" stated Jack.

Jack soon looked into Celeste's blue eyes and said "I love you Celeste". "I love you too Jack, and I'm happy to spend the rest of my life with you and the children" replied Celeste while hugging Jack. Jack and Celeste cuddle together, turned on the TV and watched their children play. They were truly happy and would always stay together as a family forever.


End file.
